villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Beast (Over the Garden Wall)
The Beast is the main antagonist of the 2014 Cartoon Network mini series, Over the Garden Wall. He is the monster of the place known as "The Unknown". His goal is to take the souls of the brothers, Wirt and Greg. Info Throughout the series, The Beast is shown to be a shadowy figure with bright eyes and two branch-like horns on his head. But when light is shine on him, it is shown that he is made of the spirits he had turned into Edelwood trees. The Beast had bore an old lantern called the Dark Lantern, containing his soul in its flame. It is unknown when The Beast lost this lantern to The Woodsman, But The Beast has haunted the man since losing it. He deceived The Woodsman into believing that his daughter's soul was sealed inside the lantern, and that she would keep on living as long as the flame was lit. It's assumed that The Beast stole the soul of The Woodsman's daughter. The lantern is kept lit by the oil from Edelwood, a type of tree that forms when The Beast captures the souls of children led astray. For many years The Woodsman has chopped the wood and collected the oil from it, not knowing of how the trees were created. In the finale, "The Unknown", The Beast finally overpowers The Woodsman, and then tries to persuade Wirt into becoming the new lantern bearer, promising him that Greg's soul will live on as the burning flame of the lantern. Wirt rejects his offer, and casually notes that The Beast is so obsessed with the lantern as if it was his own soul captured inside it. When he threatens to blow out the light, The Beast yells "Don't!", revealing Wirt's suspicions to be true. Wirt leaves the lantern to The Woodsman, who finally caught on to the deception. The Beast tries to manipulate him into killing the boys and get more oil, but The Woodsman opened the lantern and blew out the light, ending The Beast for good. Quotes Gallery tumblr_neoeeqSivu1suxz6co1_1280.jpg|The Beast's real form The Beast evil glare.png|The Beast's evil glare The Beast What.png Stop! Don't do that!.png|"DON'T!" The Beast in the snow.png We need to talk, Woodman.png Good-bye, Wirt.png Let's make a deal, Wirt.png The Beast turning Greg into a edelwood tree.png Kill them now, Woodman!.png I can put his soul into the lantern.png The Beast singing to Greg.png You can't kill me, Woodsman.png What will it be, Wirt.png Here you go, Mr. Woodsman.png Trivia *The Beast was voiced by Samuel Ramey. *The Beast shares many similarities to Aku: both are demon-like creatures, both are associated with darkness, though, while Aku is both threatening and comical, The Beast is just threatening. * The Beast is considered to be one of the most evil and serious Cartoon Network villains. Video Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast Beast